


Family/Lover

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文藝風小清新。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family/Lover

   
　　迪克回家了。  
　　我賦予他沉重的責任，毫不留情地斥責他，對他苛刻，但是我心裡明白他是我心目中唯一屬意的人選。當我死亡，他會是那個再度披上蝙蝠俠戰袍的人。  
　　而後迪克也會死，蝙蝠俠的傳說也許能持續傳承，但我不相信蝙蝠俠能夠永恆。  
　　精確的來說，我指的是由我教導，最後將會成為蝙蝠俠的迪克，再交棒給下一個有資格的人選，可能是提姆，也可能是達米安……但我不覺得蝙蝠俠真能一代接著一代傳承下去。  
　　這是不可能的。  
　　即使我想讓蝙蝠俠變成高譚的傳說，成為所有人懼怕的魅影，我也清楚蝙蝠俠不會永恆。  
　　也許有一天，蝙蝠俠會成為上古時代的故事，類似赫拉克勒斯，或成為冥王哈迪斯手下的某個新角色。  
　　我不會為這些思考太多，畢竟我為凡人，不能看到那一天到來，但我想最理想的狀況就是蝙蝠俠的精神能夠藉由口耳相傳，或者紙上彷彿荒誕傳奇冒險小說一般的記載，將精神拓印下來。  
　　傳承。  
　　它給我對於後輩、對於被教導者，對迪克有了無比親密的聯繫。  
　　卻也僅此而已，他曾是我的羅賓，是我的養子，也會繼承蝙蝠俠，我們之間的關係，僅此而已。  
　　這才是理智的選擇。

§

　　迪克不知道布魯斯怎麼能夠一直保持某一種距離，男人總是以明確的態度告訴他界線畫在哪兒，並嚴格地守在自己的領域中，彷彿認定越線就會發生什麼麻煩事一樣。  
　　實在太麻煩了。  
　　當越來越多記憶回到腦海裡，迪克漸漸的能夠想起他曾經是蝙蝠俠，他也曾經是羅賓——第一個羅賓，「第一」有特別的意義同時帶有特殊的魔力，比如說他第一次在夢裡夢見了布魯斯，隔天他不得不偷偷摸摸在浴室裡洗內褲，並且絕望的發現他這輩子休想征服他的性幻想對象，那傢伙是他的導師，他知道布魯斯有多固執。  
　　因為他的愛情在布魯斯那個老古板的眼中，肯定只是一文不值的麻煩事。  
　　呃，這樣想是可能自我意識過剩了。更正，在布魯斯眼中，他喜歡他這件事不過是微不足道的小差錯，能被時間糾正。  
　　但布魯斯錯了。  
　　所有人包括迪克自己都知道布魯斯有多固執，所以他從不妄想他們會相愛。  
　　迪克只是盡力讓自己過得很好，表面上光鮮亮麗，內心世界也十分富足，他有自己的目標，跳脫羅賓和蝙蝠俠之間的關係，作為夜翼，或者再更之後成為37號特工……  
　　布魯斯待他嚴苛。  
　　從迪克還是羅賓的時候就無比的嚴苛，他要求忠誠，但他需要更多的朋友用來轉移注意力，假裝無望愛情從不存在，布魯斯要他全心全意當羅賓，之後又希望他能夠擔起蝙蝠俠的責任。天知道他不喜歡披風，一點也不喜歡。  
　　如果布魯斯之後會想起那被偷走的十年，想起更多他們的回憶——其中有極微小的可能性——還因此而產生對他過度嚴苛，從而產生愧疚，並且為此決定彌補……  
　　這太難了，不可能發生這種事情。  
　　最重要的是迪克不需要他覺得愧疚。  
　　即使他是蝙蝠俠，他還是布魯斯，他是人。

§

　　布魯斯難得的建議他給自已放個假，只是迪克·格雷森，不是夜翼，或任何一個執行正義的秘密身份。  
　　他拒絕了。  
　　自己所經歷的一切加總才能夠組成的迪克·格雷森，迪克絕對不會放棄任何身份，更不會放棄造就他的一切。他是表演者，他吸引目光，他想要更吸引布魯斯的目光，希望夜翼能幫上蝙蝠俠的忙。  
　　蝙蝠俠是夜翼的老師、朋友、親人。儘管因為這些多重身份導致布魯斯拒絕接受愛，迪克仍舊心懷感激，感激能夠和布魯斯·韋恩相遇。  
　　布魯斯給他一個家。

　　迪克很意外會在外面遇上布魯斯，尤其這裡不是高譚。  
　　「蝙蝠俠？」  
　　他沒有廢話，單刀直入問：「周圍沒有監視。告訴我，把你最近得到的所有情報都和我說。」  
　　蝙蝠俠出現在這裡，認知到這點的剎那，迪克完全放鬆緊繃的精神，並明確地感覺到腹中的飢餓，他的腸胃向他發出響亮的抗議。  
　　「有可能用另一個身份和你見面嗎？我想我該吃頓飯，我們可以邊說邊談，夜翼和蝙蝠俠待在一起太顯眼了。」  
　　「半小時後，挑好餐廳告訴我。」  
　　幹得好，迪克。你獲得了一次共進晚餐的機會。  
　　他換上最貼身的牛仔褲，完美的勾勒出他的身材曲線，上半身穿花襯衫，一隻隻羽毛鵝黃、大紅鳥喙的大嘴鳥圖案有拳頭大小，密密麻麻地滿佈整件襯衫。這是在觀光區的跳蚤市集買的，是他最近最喜歡的一件上衣，比藍波點襯衫還要喜歡一百倍。  
　　他選了一間墨西哥餐廳，但這裡不是墨西哥，菜單包含了一些店長理解是墨西哥菜的創意變化，迪克衝著墨西哥風味雙份起司烤餅披薩去的。其實他能選擇的餐廳不多，這附近唯一一家法國料理難吃得要命，還是不要荼毒他們彼此的胃比較好。  
　　迪克先到餐廳，找到位置才傳訊息給布魯斯讓來用餐，男人穿得十分休閒，戴著墨鏡，反手靠在肩上拎著外套顯得特別有億萬富翁的架勢。而他確實就是億萬富翁。  
　　當他走進這間家庭式的墨西哥餐廳，格格不入的氣質馬上吸引所有人的目光，迪克在心中暗笑，舉手招呼他說：「在這裡，布魯斯！」  
　　萬眾矚目的男人坐到桌前，迪克遞菜單給他說：「我點了一些，你也點一些你想吃的？」  
　　布魯斯問：「你點了什麼？」  
　　「披薩、墨西哥玉米捲餅還有一道雞肉沙拉。」迪克拿了一片上桌就奉送的烤玉米餅，撈了一些莎莎醬送進嘴裡。  
　　布魯斯很快看完菜單，他招來服務生，點了一份墨西哥風味辣魚排，他不太在意要吃什麼。  
　　等服務生走遠，他臉上還掛著布魯斯·韋恩的專有笑容——作為會被全球媒體跟拍的公眾人物，他得隨時保持形象——卻用和笑容完全不符的冰冷語氣說話，「我沒有時間浪費，立刻把你所知道全都告訴我。」  
　　「那你肯定不只今天早餐，連昨天的午餐都沒吃。」迪克一點也沒被他的冷臉影響，嘻皮笑臉地問：「還是連昨天的早餐都沒吃，一直餓到現在？」  
　　「阿福有準備早餐。」  
　　布魯斯還沒因為胃潰瘍住院完全是萬能管家的功勞。  
　　迪克感嘆說：「啊，沒有阿福我們要怎麼過日子啊。他最近還好嗎？」  
　　「很好，還有精神研發綜合蔬果汁逼我嘗試。」布魯斯說話語氣稍稍回溫，帶有些微抱怨。  
　　「味道一定很可怕。」  
　　布魯斯身上原本若有若無的冰冷氣息少了一些，迪克趁機和他聊了一會兒。等菜上齊了，在布魯斯不耐煩以前，迪克抓準時機和男人談起最近他特別注意的幾個消息。  
　　如果能和布魯斯普通的喝酒聊體育就好了，不過這太苛求對方了。迪克敢打賭他根本不記得高譚橄欖球隊的明星球員叫什麼名字，即使韋恩集團是橄欖球隊的最大贊助商。無論是跟自己，或者跟達米安，連拋接球培養感情這件事都會做得無比彆扭的傢伙，聊體育還是算了。  
　　布魯斯就是這樣的人。寧願在對方身上放監聽器，或寧願先把人打得頭破血流來阻止對方去外頭撞得滿頭包。他就是這種彆扭至極，不願意好好把關心說出口的傢伙。  
　　不過沒關係，迪克能分辨得出布魯斯有多麼的將家人放在心上。  
　　當然，要是能比家人更進一步就更好了。

§

　　迪克急急忙忙地回到高譚。  
　　在面對布魯斯以看陌生人的視線看過來的同時，即使已有心理準備，他的心臟仍然抽痛了一下。這種意外似乎曾發生，在他只剩下模糊記憶的十年中曾經發生過。  
　　那時候他是怎麼做的？對，忘記仇恨的布魯斯終於能夠放鬆，不去管蝙蝠俠的責任。就像布魯斯會建議迪克休息一陣，如果布魯斯有機會不當蝙蝠俠，相信所有人都願意讓他休息。儘管迪克不喜歡披風，但他相信自己完全能代替蝙蝠俠守護這個城市。  
　　但他突然有一個絕妙的主意。  
　　迪克對守在一邊的管家說：「阿福，可以讓我跟他獨自談談嗎？」  
　　「當然，理查德少爺。你們聊，我去給你們準備下午茶。」  
　　等管家離開，迪克笑嘻嘻地貼近布魯斯，對方並不排斥他。  
　　布魯斯問：「阿福說你是我的養子？」  
　　迪克一本正經地說：「沒錯，除此之外，我還是你的床伴。」  
　　他一半想開玩笑，一半真的想試探布魯斯。迪克想知道如果布魯斯對「他們是親人這件事」沒什麼記憶的時候，會怎麼看待他。  
　　「但是管家沒跟我說。」  
　　「因為他不知道。」迪克面不改色地瞎掰，「畢竟一開始我們是養父子關係，你不好意思跟管家透露我跟你搞上床了。」  
　　布魯斯露出沉思的表情。  
　　半响後布魯斯回應說：「但我不覺得我是戀童癖。」  
　　「你當然不是戀童癖，一直到我成年你在跟我做愛。要知道我青春期每天晚上夢見的都是你，但你非要等我成年了再說。」迪克漸漸分不清楚他是在半開玩笑的胡扯，還是心有不甘把幻想說了出口。  
　　如果介意他們有養父子關係，那麼當迪克成年以後，布魯斯明明就不需要再對他抱有責任，不需要為此畫下嚴格的界線……  
　　布魯斯回答說：「當然要等你成年了再說，我又不是變態。」  
　　「你相信我說的話了？」迪克無比詫異。  
　　「雖然不記得你是誰了，但是我第一眼就認出你是我喜歡的型。」男人性感地笑說。  
　　迪克有那麼一瞬間以為自己做了一個夢。一個美夢，夢見有一天那個頑固又可惡的傢伙終於願意正視他、重視他自己的心意。  
　　他張著嘴說不出話，接著喃喃說：「我開玩笑的。」  
　　布魯斯饒有興致地問：「是嗎？但我看得出來，你確實喜歡過去的我。我以前知道這件事嗎？還是根本沒察覺？」  
　　「……我沒說過，但你應該心裡有底。」  
　　「咦？以前的我竟然會放過你，真是糟蹋了美人。」布魯斯輕佻地捏著迪克的下巴。  
　　「你有你的堅持。」  
　　「不說掃興話了，怎麼樣，你想跟我上床嗎？還是堅持非要跟過去的我才可以？」布魯斯在他耳邊挑逗般地呵氣。　  
　　「不能讓阿福知道……」  
　　「我不介意被他知道，不過既然你在意，我們可以低調一點，你推薦什麼好地方？」

　　我瘋了，布魯斯也瘋了。迪克絕望地想。  
　　迪克不敢想像自己竟然帶什麼都不記得的布魯斯進蝙蝠洞，讓他換上蝙蝠裝，他們開著蝙蝠車到偏僻的山頂上，在車上做愛。布魯斯穿著蝙蝠裝，他穿那套夜翼的制服。  
　　布魯斯微喘著，熾熱的肉刃埋在他的體內。「可惜那套羅賓制服太小了，你現在穿不下，否則鱗片短褲穿起來一定很好看，你的腿又白又長，有勁極了。」  
　　一邊說自己不是戀童癖，一邊說這麼種混帳話。  
　　迪克報復地咬他，「我沒想到你在床上這麼混蛋。」  
　　「怎麼混蛋？做得太用力？」男人握著他的腰笑。  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　迪克被甘美的快感沖刷，渾身戰慄。  
　　布魯斯假裝不解地問：「還是不夠努力？還要再快？」  
　　男人一邊說，一邊惡劣地加快衝刺的速度，性器在迪克下身進出，被填滿的鼓脹感和摩擦的灼熱讓迪克瘋狂。  
　　他求饒說：「夠了，慢、慢一點……」  
　　「乖孩子，你能夠適應我的速度……放鬆一點，沒錯，你真棒……」  
　　「布魯斯……」  
　　「你的屁股手感真好，怎麼鍛鍊的？我以前怎麼就沒摸過呢？」  
　　「你以前絕對不會這麼做。」  
　　「那我現在多揉幾下補回來。」  
　　也許是心裡沒有負擔的緣故，布魯斯嘴裡不斷冒出輕佻的話語。  
　　每一句下流的話都化作熱流，流進迪克的身體裡，迪克張嘴吐出熱氣。  
　　好熱，好舒服。  
　　不只肉體的愉悅，夢想成真的夢幻感托著迪克漂浮，彷彿在舒適的溫泉水中浮浮沉沉，迪克緊緊攀著浮木般的布魯斯，放開所有顧忌，用最熱情的方式扭動臀部迎合對方。  
　　「啊啊……對、好棒，就是那裡……」  
　　如果今天是世界末日就好了。  
　　能夠在登上天堂的那一刻死去，一定非常幸福。

§

　　在我失憶的時候，我和迪克發展出預料之外的關係。  
　　我不怪他，責任在我。  
　　不過迪克好像嚇壞了，他在躲我。達米安已經和我抱怨數次迪克本來說好要帶他出去玩，結果最近都不曉得在忙什麼。  
　　貓頭鷹法庭不可能讓迪克忙到沒有餘裕回來。那隻聰穎的知更鳥兒釣著貓頭鷹群，耐心地在森林中盤旋，他早已做好準備，只要貓頭鷹露出破綻，他就會將他們帶到陷阱裡。  
　　我花了一些時間理清和迪克的關係。  
　　迪克是我的養子，第一個養子，之後有傑森、提姆，還有和我有血緣關係的達米安，我以長輩的愛愛他們，他們是我的家人。但是對迪克的感情是不同的。  
　　迪克和我相似，但迪克的內心比我光明許多，他就像在深淵邊樹立的警示牌，如果沒有迪克，我不知道能否撐過最初那一段時間，我可能無法遵守我給自己定下的規矩，即使手段暴力，蝙蝠俠仍然要維護不過度偏激、不狹隘的正義。  
　　迪克是特別的。  
　　他是我的傳承，也是在我心中留下身影唯一的一個，我不會否認已經發生過的事。

　　布魯斯在手機上輸入了一行短短的字，凝視片刻才按下發送。

 

　　When will you come back? 

　　　　　　　　　　　　yours,  
　　　　　　　　　　　　Bruce  
　　

　　　　  
　　  
END


End file.
